Our Little Secret
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: One late night Arnold discovers something about his girlfriend that touches his heart... and hers. R&R! A.H


Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on the screen. She sniffed and blinked, causing another tear droplet to fall down her cheek and onto her boyfriend's old shirt, which she was wearing. While it was a size too big for her, it kept her snug and warm on cold winter nights. The scene changed and she tried to keep a loud sob from escaping. This damn movie was just so... _sad_! She sniffed again and clutched onto her blanket with more force. Another tear ran down her face and into her mouth, which had become her breathing outlet, because her nose was stuffed thanks to all the crying she had been doing for the past ten minutes. Her head was also starting to throb, because she had at first resisted the pesty tears. Unbeknownst to her, a door clicked shut and a tall, well built figure made his way to her. She of course didn't pay attention, and let a soft cry of sadness out.

Arnold rubbed his eyes open. The television was on... Mmm, that meant Helga couldn't sleep. He approached her, but because her back was facing him, she didn't realize he was standing so close. Only when he kissed her on her left shoulder from where he stood behind her, did she yelp in surprise. Automatically her hand darted to the remote controller and she paused the movie and turned the television off.

"Jeez Football Head! Trying to scare me to death?" she asked harshly, quickly hiding her face under her blanket. No way in _hell_ was he going to see her cry. He chuckled and plopped down next to her. Turning to face her, he noticed her eyes were big, red and puffy.

His smile faded into a deep worried frown. "Helga, have you been crying?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand. Figuring she didn't look _so_ bad, she tried to bluff her way out of this situation.

"Psh, me? CRY? Are you sniffing my hair again, Arnoldo?" Despite blushing at her comment, he looked around them on the couch, and saw a dozen or so tissues strewn around them.

Noticing his gaze, she inwardly cursed. "Maybe a little... I... eh... I hit my toe too hard?" she pathetically tried. Arnold's lips formed a thin line while he gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Helga... What happened?" he asked as he played with one of her bouncy blond curls.

"Nothing!"

"Helga..." A stern look was directed to her. Helga grunted. He wasn't going to let this one go... Might as well tell him.

Arnold watched as her face suddenly turned beet red and blinked as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" But, because her lips were moving against his skin (which caused him tingles), she sounded like a five year old. Arnold smilingly kissed her hair.

"Of course not, Baby. I won't tell a soul," he smiled as she watched him attentively. With one finger he drew an imaginary cross across the skin where his heart was beating underneath.

Helga sighed. She reached for the remote and switched the television back on, hanging her head low. The movie of "My Sister's keeper" was paused where she stopped it. A flash of confusion ran through Arnold's features. But he realized that Helga was still a little insecure about being a big softy, even after all these years. He gently pushed her chin up until her striking blue eyes met his. His throat went dry.

"Helga… You look beautiful when you cry," he murmured before softly kissing her. When he drew back, he saw that she was sporting a small smile, but she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Would you… will you watch it with me?" she asked quietly, hiding her face into his neck again. Arnold felt extremely happy now. It was already a tad bit farfetched that she would tell him about it, but wanting to share it with him? He was beyond thrilled. He grinned wide and adjusted the blanket over both their bodies.

"I'd love to," he replied, kissing her collarbone. She giggled and pressed rewind until she reached the beginning and snuggled into her boyfriend. Though Helga had already seen it, she still paid attention, not noticing Arnold's eyes on her. He held her tighter at the scenes that made her burst into tears. At first she tried to hold it in more forcefully than the last time, only letting a tear or two fall without a sound, but eventually she was completely comfortable to cry her heart out.

She clutched at his t-shirt and sobbed as the characters all sat together and laughed in the girl's last few hours of being alive. Arnold could see that she subconsciously forced herself to feel their pain, heartbreak and sorrow to fully understand the whole story and what it meant. That was Helga for you. She never did anything without compassion.

When the credits rolled, a few tears were still glistening in her eyes as she turned to him. He smiled faintly and kissed her eyes. He tasted her salty tears on his lips before licking them.

"Thanks Arnold…" Helga smiled with an after cry shudder and gave him a tight hug and a long kiss. She giggled as he picked her up bridal style and headed for their bedroom.

"No problem Helga, it'll be our little secret," Arnold winked.


End file.
